Surviving Another Day
by Bad Bludd
Summary: Living or dying is hard to decide when you don't know which people are. Jack is the exception to that rule. I do not own this game's properties.
1. Chapter 1

The days are upon us. The guy standing right near the soda dispenser looks up. Vivid colors spark the darkness. Air grows more dense as ever. The man feels empty as though his very soul is ripped out. His eyes darken to a deep shade of black. Then comes the screams. The streets echo with footsteps and shoots firing. Yells of thing not imagined for a while. An old man with his throat bleeding in an attempt to stop it. His eyes close, then open. He gets up and yells up in the sky. He sprints the night away as he had during his life of twenty. Next door, a group of people will face the whole month in solitude. Yet this story will only last a while. How unfortunate for them to unknowingly be the main center of this story, but all must end.

He looks out the window that was block out of view. His eyes glowing and bright. The makeshift spear laid heavenly near his thigh. Five more weeks till rescue he thinks. As he advert his gaze toward a woman. A shoot is heard in the distances. They all lay down to soften the noise and move across the room. Even though everything is quiet, darkness approaches. Those things come only in the night of so they think. The hideous monster every alive is stalking the living as though they were cows or chickens. The tragic events were probably brought on by some stupid government and was unleash on the unsuspecting public. The insanity crept on the survivors as a cat does to the mouse. A sickness worse than death is falling and coming back to life. An its right outside their door.

Deep trenches filled with bodies of helpless people. A girl scout only wanting to sell some cookies caught by an old lady, a seventeen year old boy girl crazy when all this happen was caught with his pants down as he was slowly eaten to death by his girlfriend, and lastly, the boy who friends beat down on him countless times now gouging their teeth into him. The sad irony when all have to be punished when they all are committing no crime or sin. For those who survived are the luckiest or not. The man that was looking at the window has no thoughts about the girl. His thought clouded by many in one instance. The loneliness covers him and shuts his mouth. He picks up the spear and snaps it in half.

Speechless as every, Jack just walks over to the bed and lays down. No hope can save us now, he thinks, So why I'm alive is still unknown. The girl sits down near the headdress and looks at him. She then quietly falls asleep. Jack gets up and sees if she is ok, then a shudder of noise appears. The sound of broken glass resonates in the house. "Have they got in?", Jack whispers. Moans of death are heard, but not repeated. He then gets up and grabs the magnum under the closet. Then loads the thing with huge slugs. "_Itsy_ _Bitsy Spider Comes Down The Drain.", Jack sings. Then the room filled with bright light._


	2. Chapter 2

Death Sentence

The bright light filled the room. Jack's hand shot up to his eyes. "Is there anybody alive?", the pilot yelled "We are setting up shop to anybody still alive!" This was his chance. A quick sudden pang hit him, he can't leave the girl behind. Jack walk over to the girl's side. "Are you coming?" Jack asked out, but the girl wouldn't respond. Her black silver hair covered her face. Jack knew she was already gone. He rushed out of the room with his bag behind his back. He looked around and couldn't believe of all places to be is a hotel. Then a horrific scream yelled out. The sudden downward pressure on Jack's body caused him to fall backwards into a table. Out of nowhere, knife-like hands cut open his bicep and left arm. Blood spewed forth from his wounds. Jack was now at the mercy of this beast.

Jack couldn't believe it, he was dying. All those time carefully preparing for this. The moment where he would have to fight these monsters, but now he was losing. He look up and tried to reach for a makeshift baton. No use, while this creature was still on him. Loud reports were heard from the hallway down him. "Hurry Jeff!" said a low tone lady. The creature on top of Jack look up and crouch down on his hind legs and prepared a pounce. Jack now notice it was a beast but a man in casual attire such as a hood sweater covered in feces and blood. Now all he looked like was a mutated leopard. And in a flash it jumped.

Shouts and screams were heard from the fellow survivors. All Jack did was lay there wounded with ounces of his blood pouring out. "Come on, buddy!" said one of the survivors. He was soon dragged by this fellow humanitarian and was quickly bandaged by him. "You'll be safe here, buddy, by the way the names Jeff." He soon left the room and Jack was by himself.

Jack surveyed the room. Heavily armored plating was on the walls and a caged-like door was hinged on what look like a rivet gun. He then noticed the lock on the door. His moment of saving himself was in that lock. What if they all already died by that derange pouncing man. Jack walked limply to the door and peaked his head out of the door. Soon he heard a car alarm go off. His heartbeat skipped a beat when the scream of those monstrosities yelled outside the hotel. "Run!" yelled Jeff. Jack closed the door and locked it from the inside. "What the hell, buddy, come on they're coming!" scream Jeff. Jack looked him in the eyes as Jeff was whisk away into the darkness. Jack let out a sign, but was startled by blood splattering outside the door. Enmeshed into the barbell door was the head of Jeff still gasping from the frightful thing he saw before his death.


	3. Chapter 3

Killing Time

Please Review, Thank You

Jack looks morbidly at the now dead head of Jeff. Nausea envelopes Jack as he moves to the far side of the room. He looks around the room to find three placed weapons. An uzi, a police shotgun, and a pistol were on the table. Along with several pieces of medical supplies. He rubbed his head in disbelief, who placed all these weapons here? Without thinking twice, Jack grabbed the shotgun. He wondered how he was going to react to these "Infected." He got the name off the padded walls. He heads toward the other door in the room. He hears moaning sounds that didn't bring any good news. His hand moves toward the door knob and twisted it forward. Jack then steps into the darkness murmuring to himself that he'll live, he has to.

Jack looks around him and places the shotgun into readying position. He moves through the first corridors in the hotel. As soon as he reached the entrance door he heard a scream. Jack's eyes look at the door in horror. Was he about to be attack by these monsters? His hand moves to the door knob and opens it. The figure before him lunges toward him.

Jack yelled out but was surprised to notice who this person was. It wasn't one of those things but a girl. "What you doing here?" asked Jack, "I mean I wouldn't want to be here by myself." The girl was just silent. Jack got annoyed, why was he even arguing he should be saving her. "Well follow me ok, I'll protect you." after saying this he remember the girl he abandon back in the apartment not wanting to make the same mistake as before. The girl nodded in approval. "Ok then lets go." said Jack. He brought the shotgun out again readying in his firing stance. He open the entrance door with the girl in follow.

He saw the street with discarded cars and emptied buildings. They both ran out and quicken their pace. He noticed a figure coming upon them. Jack brought out the gun and let loose a few rounds into the person. It fell down and gurgled its death cry. Jack left it alone and continued along with the girl. He noticed a hospital and thought about how cliché it was to hide in it, but the messages on the walls previously told about rescue coming. Jack and the girl sprinted and entered the entrance. Then all of a sudden a quick sudden jerk at his legs pulled him down. It felt like one huge, rope serrated with tiny knives that cut deep in his legs. His hand suddenly shot to the ground, dropping the gun, clawing for a thing to grab. The girl looked at Jack and picked up the gun and pumped it. Jack look back to notice the "Infected" was wearing a business suit. He suddenly was released when the girl shot the rope-like cord holding him. Jack got back up and took the girl along with him into the safe room. Jack then shut the door with a huge slam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sit Back and Relax

Please Review if you want to

Jack falls to the ground and lays back heavily. He looks around and knows that the hospital has to be a safe place. His eyes start to grow heavy due to all the running and gunning Jack had done all day. The girl next to him laid down in the corner and went to sleep. Jack's eyes closed before him and he feel asleep.

Jack dreamed of a clear open airstrip riddled with bodies. The "Infected" clawing their way toward him. His comrades dead before him while an earsplitting noise came behind him. Jack look behind to behold a horror of this "Infected" most heinous results. It muscular enhance body to shape of an oversized ape, but had the same figure of a human. The monster slowly paced toward him but gained speed. Its fist came at Jack and impacted his chest. Jack took the blow and let out his death breath before convulsing. He then was dead by the time he noticed a man wearing a dark robe and instantly knew he was the Death angel.

Jack was startled and noticed his arm was being dragged. He looked up to see a man in his thirties carrying him. The man's carried in his left arm what looked like an assault rifle. Jack looked around to see the girl also being dragged. "Hey man what you doing?" Jack asked. The man responded "You were being beaten by a Tank." He said, "luckily you only sustained a broken leg, you survived it." The man continued to drag him to another room. "How you get me all the way over here?" Jack asked, "I mean, those 'Infected' are everywhere how you avoid them?" The man said, "It wasn't easy, we had a lot of ways to avoid them. We almost lost you too, but we are here." Jack look up to see the red steel door and wasn't too glad to see it. They entered it and noticed another girl about his age. "So you survived Lars. Who your passengers?"

Jack got up and was amazed by how quickly his body healed in stress conditions. He look at the girl that traveled with him and was horrified to know that her body was riddled with lacerations. Her head was disfigured what looked like a collapsed skull. Jack's stomach feel deep and knew he should of just left instead of sleeping. He caused another death to another human being. He closed his eyes and started to form tears. "What you crying about? Look she gave her life for you." said Lars, "be glad she cared enough for you. Not many people that risk their lives for others." Jack looked at the man and knew he was right. He remembered Jeff the one that died cause Jack closed and lock the door. "What your name?" the girl asked, "my name is Phoebe Rollins. Nice to meet you." Jack answered, "My name is Jack Wilkes." He looked at them both and noticed another person emerge from the door. He wore a military attire and had a gruff tone. His slump posture told many tales from battles and scars he suffered during it. "Hello, beg your pardons but I think its time to go. Oh and my name is Harold Parker and I'll save everyone of your lives even if it kills me." He opened the red door and exited the room leaving the fellow survivors in a state of belief. The question Jack wanted to know was how he got in the room in the first place?


	5. Chapter 5

When We Decline

Review Please

Jack got up and picked up the same type of weapon Lars had, an assault rifle. He examined it and noticed no flaws to it. Jack held it like he held the shotgun and noticed it was lighter then it. He then loaded it with the clip and readied it. He followed Zack out of the room along with the other two survivors. Then on the brink of it, a whole horde of "Infected" came attacking them. Jack felt knife like claws pull him down. To the horror of it, Jack recognized these type of "Infected" as the one that killed Jeff. The creature smirked as it raised its claws. Unknowingly, Jack lifted the rifle and fired off a burst of bullets. Two bullets went into the creatures head and another ten went into its body. It fell dead convulsing and gurgled out a death cry.

Jack then came back to the world and notice his new friends struggling for their lives. He pulled off a man trying to gouge out Phoebe's eyes, shot the tongue creature holding down Lars, and beat down a lady trying to cut him. Jack looked around and noticed he had killed many people today and not one of them deserved this. His hand were shaking with relentless fury. "Come on everybody! Lets go or else we'll all die!" Zack yelled. They ran and gunned down the occasional "Infected", but they halted down in the elevator. Luckily the elevator was halted before them to use without alerting the "Infected". Jack pressed the button and they all went upward to the heavens where hell waits for them ever closer.

They all left the elevator near the end and came across the unfinished area of the hospital area. Jack look down the edge and was sick to his stomach. He look around and noticed a hefty man coming closer. He raised the weapon and shot one off. Instantly this "Infected" explode and sprayed blood smelling terrible all over him. He couldn't see anything. Jack suddenly heard the screams of the hundred of hordes that closed in on him quickly. The "Infected" climbed over him and started tearing at his clothes and clawed at them. Hundreds of shots were entering the "Infected" killing them instantly. Jack got back up with a limp. They continued on ward toward the safe house.

Jack was slowly in a state of distress. He felt woozy and not sure if this was one of the symptoms of the "Infected". His head sweat with blood and his hands shook violently. They all reached the safe room and closed the door. Jack laid there and was hurting when all of a sudden Phoebe came toward him to patch him up. She look at him with kind intent that he allowed her. Soon his fever faded and was back to himself. Then again you have to remember that Jack was never himself and he'll never be again. In the lurking darkness, Jack open his eyes and heard the blood curdling scream of a girl that sounded much like the girl he had abandon in the apartment room. After that Jack never went to sleep.


	6. Final Chapter 6

When We Go Do We Fly?

Please Review

Jack eyes were wide open. The cries of a girl made his eyes shed tears. He never heard of anything so lonely and depressed. Jack got up and look around his fellow survivors. Were they meant to do something greater then survive or did it means something more powerful. Dawn approached the bar grills and knew more slaughter was to be done. Jack walked over to Phoebe, who he had taken a great liking for, and sat besides her. "Hey Phoebe, wake up." Jack whispered to her. Phoebe's bright blue eyes open and gazed at Jack. "What?" Jack answered, "What you think of this whole tragedy?" Phoebe remained silent. Her head remained in her arms. "Well you have to remember this, that people all over the world experience both hate and joy. When you increase the hate with the violence we have induced then I'll have to say this is the final battle deciding where we go." Jack never wanted a religious answer. "Ok then well lets wake up the others." Jack said.

Jack finally lead the group up the stairs with great unease. They reached door to the hallway and entered it. The hallway was streamed with large corridors with death cries from the darkness. Suddenly Zack threw a modified pipe bomb into the narrow pathway. It gave off a sonar that was accompanied by a bright red light. Instantly hundred of Infected that were hiding inside the corridors jumped toward the light. Bodies and gore splashed out as the bomb exploded. Hesitantly Jack lead the group to the top of the roof with no eager obstacles. In the distance, sunlight pierced the black darkness of night.

Phoebe was the first one to notice the helicopter approaching the helipad. They sprinted to the pad with great prestige. Jack slip on railing and twisted his leg into a descent into the darkness. Apparently he fell through a ceiling floor panel not properly placed. Jack saw Phoebe's eyes as it were covered with a blanket of dust and darkness.

With a loud crack, Jack laid there with his eyes bleeding from the fall. He saw above him the opening of the ceiling. It lit his only position of where he had fell. He looked around and found his gun laying beside him. Jack reached for it and loaded it. "We are going to lower a rope for you Jack!" Phoebe said over a voice amplifier. He saw a strap for him to latch on to. Then in the corner of the room came the cry of a girl.

Jack's mind was racing to figure out what to do. Leave or save the girl? He made up his mind and called out for the girl. "Hey over there come on! We are going to get through this!" cried out Jack. In the dark, he say the darkness glare with red and in an instant a sudden pain erupted through his chest. "Damn." blurted out Jack. Blood came out of his mouth and sudden lacerations where made upon his body. He raised up one arm and shoot off a few rounds taking out the girl. It growled and sprung again. With a loud burst from a group of automatic assault rifles, brought down the feebly dressed girl. Jack was floating in mid-air with the left side of his chest was impaled. Phoebe cried out in agony over seeing this sight. His arms and legs were dangling down resembling a fallen angel.

With great pain the rest of the remainder of the group airlifted out of the hospital region with Jack in tow. His eyes opened with the blood still in them. Jack's body suddenly conversed and was instantly revived. Dying isn't an option for Jack and neither is he going to let this infection kill his partners, especially Phoebe. Still dangling out of mid-air, he took out his gun and aimed it at the corded rope. "Goodbye." whispered Jack as he let loose the hot bullet from the spent gun. He descended and later glimpse at the chopper as it flies into the distances. Jack saw the trees of the wooded area and knew he was going to die. He dropped and Jack's body no longer supported him. His eyes closed as he fell into a wooded table. Jack's lifeless body dangled there while a stranger approaches. He lifts up Jack and takes him to a shack with the words Pharmaceuticals Research Team For Cures And Diseases. Unknown screams later that night came from the shacks. No bodies were recovered from this scenario.

End…….?

Writer's note: thank you all for reading this story about Jack and his struggles. I'll let you know that this isn't the end for old Jack but a simple crossover for a well-known zombie game not developed by Valve. If you are some of my Faithful Readers then congrats for surviving this tale without getting bored. Oh and thank you all again and goodnight.


End file.
